Recueil d'OS Twilight
by Wizzette
Summary: Recueil de petit OS sur différents thèmes. Les résumés sont sur mon LiveJournal. Thèmes : rentrée, garde, Soleil, faim, automne.
1. Rentrée

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la quatrième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "**rentrée**". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

Les personnages et les lieux sont à Stéphanie Meyer.

Vais-je réussir à faire une nuit sans écrire sur Harry Potter ?

* * *

**La rentrée de Renesmée**

Cela faisait huit ans que la famille Cullen avait quitté Forks. Huit ans que les Volturi, l'équivalent de la famille royale pour les vampires, n'avaient plus rendu visite à ce clan. Huit ans que Bella était devenue une vampire après avoir donné la vie à sa fille, Renesmée, qui a pour père Edward Cullen. Cette fille, dû à son ascendance avait atteint sa taille définitive. Elle était maintenant une belle femme, qui semblait avoir dix huit ans, aux cheveux long brun. Ses yeux était dorés, caractéristique des vampires végétariens. Elle avait d'autre attribut de son espèce : une peau très pale qui brillait au soleil, une beauté et une grace surprenante.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour cette dernière. En effet, elle allait faire sa toute première rentrée scolaire. Esmée et Carlisle Cullen, ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses grands parents, avaient insisté pour qu'elle accompagne ses parents, Bella et Edward, ainsi que le reste de sa famille, soit Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Jasper au lycée de la petite ville pluvieuse dans laquelle ils s'étaient installés six semaines plus tôt.

Jusqu'à maintenant, c'était Esmée, secondé par toute la famille, qui lui avait donné les cours à domicile. Ses gènes lui permettait d'apprendre très rapidement et donc d'être presque au même niveau que le reste du foyer. Elle n'avait pas pu fréquenter une école classique, vu que sa croissance rapide aurait attiré l'attention sur elle. C'est également pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait pas pu beaucoup sortir de la maison. Ils avaient également dû déménager trois fois.

Mais maintenant qu'elle avait terminé son développement. Tout cela était terminé. Elle avait tenté de convaincre chaque membre, séparément ou à plusieurs, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller en cours mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné.

Ainsi, le 2 septembre, elle monta sur le siège arrière de la volvo de son père alors que ses parents étaient sur les sièges avant. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Jasper avait pris la voiture d'Alice. Durant tout le trajet qui les conduisit au lycée, elle diserta sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller en citant tous les inconvénients que cela entrainait. Ses parents faisait mine de ne pas l'entendre, exaspérés.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un grand bâtiment en vieille pierre précédé par un portail indiquant le nom du lycée public de la ville. De nombreuses voitures, en plus ou moins bon état, étaient déjà stationnées sur le parking. Edward et Alice se garèrent côte à côte.

Le temps était idéal pour eux : gris. Le soleil était caché par de nombreux nuage mais la pluie n'était pas au rendez vous.

Tous ensemble, ils se rendirent dans le hall d'accueil où ils purent recevoir leur emploi du temps. Afin que Renesmée ne soit pas seule pour sa première année, toute la famille s'était arrangée pour qu'elle soit avec minimum un membre dans chaque cours.

Malgré ce qu'elle avait pu penser au premier abord, sa journée de rentrée ne fût pas désagréable.

Elle passa ses trois premières heures avec ses parents en biologie où son professeur présenta le programme prévu pour l'année et demanda les prénoms de chaque étudiants.

Vint ensuite l'heure du repas du midi. Elle s'assit à une table du self à l'écart des autres avec ses compagnons. Elle les nargua en allant se chercher une part de pizza et la dégusta lentement sous les regards dégoutées des autres. Contrairement à eux, elle pouvait manger sans problème la nourriture humaine, malgré qu'elle préférait largement le sang.

Il lui avait fallut mettre toute sa force de persuasion pour ne pas attaquer la première personne qu'elle voyait. À cause de son confinement, elle était très peu sorti et n'était donc pas beaucoup habituée à entendre tant de cœur battre et sentir le goût si attirant du sang. Mais elle se controla.

Tout comme elle dût faire attention à sa vitesse. Tellement habitué à se déplacer à vitesse vampirique, elle avançait trop rapidement pour les humains. Ses parents la rappela souvent à l'ordre.

Lorsque la sonnerie résonna, elle partie en compagnie d'Alice et Emmett en Mathématique. Leur professeur dégageait une atroce odeur nauséabonde, que même les humains semblaient sentir. En plus, ses yeux s'égaraient régulièrement sur les poitrines des jeunes femmes. Alice lui quémanda si la vue lui plaisait, sous le sourire amusé d'Emmett, l'enseignant détournat son regard, tout en l'ignorant et en rougissant légèrement.

Ils commencèrent à prendre des notes en français. L'enseignante était strict mais semblait maitriser sa matière. Jasper était très sérieux, cherchant à se faire bien voir alors que Rosalie se moquait complètement de ce que l'enseignante racontée. Celle ci le remarqua et l'interrogea. Rosalie donna la bonne réponse après un sourire. Ce qui eut le don de renfrogner la professeur.

Même si sa journée s'était bien déroulée, elle fut contente de retrouver Carlisle et Esmée le soir à la demeure familiale.

Elle espérait qu'il y aurait plus de distraction dans les prochains cours que le jours de la rentrée. Sinon elle risquait de s'ennuyer.


	2. Garde

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la cinquième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "**garde**". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Jane avait l'apparence d'une jeune fille de quinze ans. Mais elle avait depuis longtemps dépassé cet âge, car elle en avait plus de 300 en réalité. Elle avait pu dépasser le centenaire car alors qu'elle mourrait de ses blessures, infligés par le feu dans lequel elle avait été plongé en même temps que son frère pour acte de sorcellerie. Aro, un vampire, l'avait sauvé et transformé.

À son réveil, elle avait mis du temps à comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, à elle et son frère Alec, transformé également, mais s'était rapidement faite à sa nouvelle condition. Elle ne regretta aucunement son ancienne vie, où elle était en retrait du reste de la population. Elle était toujours avec Alec, et Aro était très gentil avec eux.

Il leur fit rencontrer Caïus et Marcus, les deux vampires chefs du clan des Volturi avec Aro. Ils furent également bien accueillis. Ils apprenaient vite tout ce qu'ils devaient savoir sur leur nouveau monde. La première personne qui servit de repas à Jane fut un des responsable de son exécution. Elle prit plaisir à le tuer lentement.

Vite, elle découvrit qu'elle pouvait électrocuter les personnes qu'elle voulaient, lorsqu'elle les regardait dans les yeux.

Aro la fit entrer dans le groupe de vampire qu'il avait créé. Elle avait quelques taches à accomplir de temps en temps, et pouvait se nourrir d'humain que les chefs leur ramenaient régulièrement. Elle était toujours avec son frère.

Plus tard, voyant que ses missions étaient remplit parfaitement. Aro, Caïus et Marcus décidèrent de leur faire intégrer leur garde privée. Les missions étaient plus difficile mais à leur niveau. Elle dut tuer de nombreux vampires qui enfreignaient les règles fixées, où des humains ayant appris l'existence des vampires.

La garde comprenait de nombreux membres mais elle faisait partie des privilégiés des chefs.

La garde lui avait appris de nombreuses choses. À quinze ans, pauvre humaine inocente, elle savait rien. Aujourd'hui, elle ne savait pas encore tout, mais la plupart des choses lui étaient connus. Elle avait appris beaucoup de chose sur elle même et n'hésitait pas à torturer à la moindre occasion, chose qu'elle n'imaginait avant de faire partie de la garde.

La garde est toute sa vie. Aujourd'hui, elle n'imagine pas la quitter. Elle passera l'éternité qui lui reste à l'intérieur.


	3. Soleil

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la cinquième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "**Soleil**". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Edward aimait le soleil, lorsqu'il était humain. Il lui permettait de sortir jouer dehors lorsqu'il était tout petit, puis lui permettait de rentrer sec chez lui à la suite d'une difficile journée de travail.

Edward détesta ensuite le soleil. Il l'empêchait de sortir en public. Il fallait donc trouver des excuses, tel que le camping, pour ne pas se présenter en cours. Toute son école savait que lui et sa famille campaient lorsque le soleil pointait le bout de son nez. Alors, qu'ils restaient chez eux, ces jours là ou partaient chasser.

Mais Edward appris à aimer le soleil. Cet astre le faisait briller, le rendant encore plus beau qu'habituellement. Lui qui est déjà beau, en temps normal.

Il manqua d'être son libérateur. À lui, qui à un moment, avait voulu mourir. Il avait manqué d'utiliser le soleil afin de se faire remarquer des Volturi afin qu'ils le condamnent à mort. Chose qui n'avait pas pu faire car Bella était arrivée, vivante, à temps.

Le soleil est un astre qu'il avait fait qu'aimer et détester toute sa vie. Et il continuera de l'aimer et de le détester pour le reste de l'éternité.


	4. Faim

Cet OS est écrit pour la dix-septième nuit d'écriture du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème **"faim"** en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

Il faisait noir. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Deux garçons qui semblaient avoir dix huit ans approximativement, étaient assis dans un grand canapé, les yeux fixés sur un écran de télévision. Ils se défiaient dans une course automobile d'un jeu vidéo. De temps en temps, un grognement s'échappaient de leur bouche lorsque la situation qu'ils occupaient dans le jeu ne leur plaisait pas.

Dans un fauteuil voisin, un couple étaient enlacés. L'homme, la plus vieille personne présente, lisait un livre de médecine fraîchement acheté. La femme profitait seulement du calme présent, sans rien faire d'autre.

Les deux dernières filles présentes, les épouses des premiers garçons, étaient plongés dans un film qu'il avaient choisi dans la grande armoire où étaient disposés des centaines de DVD et cassettes vidéo.

Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre dans la rue située à plusieurs mètres de la grande demeure qu'ils occupaient.

Tous abandonnèrent aussitôt leur activité, et se levèrent d'un bond. Ils coururent jusqu'à la porte qu'ils ouvrirent en grand, et sortirent dehors. Cette action avait pris presque trois secondes. Ils étaient des vampires et se déplaçaient plus vite que les êtres humains.

Les deux garçons se chamaillaient. Chacun disant qu'il avait gagné.

Alice pestaient contre les nouveaux arrivant : le Titanic allait commencer à couler. Ce moment était son préféré. Son frère et sa sœur n'aurait pas pu arriver une heure plus tard lorsque le film serait terminé ! Bella souriait à coté d'elle, ne répondant rien.

Edward, le fiancée de cette dernière, la prit à partie "N'est ce pas que c'est moi qui a gagné, ma chérie ?

- Que ce soit toi ou Jasper qui a perdu, vous n'admettrez jamais votre défaite. Ne me mêle pas à vos histoires, s'il te plaît."

Alors que Jasper s'esclaffait, Edward ne put rien répondre. Une femme était descendue du coté conducteur de la voiture de luxe qui était entrée précédemment dans la cours, alors qu'un homme sortait du coté passager.

La plus vieille, Esmée, courut vers eux et les prit dans ses bras : "Comme vous m'avez manqué ! Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

- Il semble que ce ne soit pas le cas de tout le monde. Alice ne semble pas très heureuse qu'on l'ai dérangé pendant son film qu'elle a déjà vu cent fois au minimum, répliqua le garçon.

- Cent quarante sept fois, Emmett, pour être précis.

- Trop de fois pour moi, chère sœurette. Et pour répondre à ta question, maman, nous avons fait bon voyage. Bien sur, c'est Rosalie qui a conduit sur le chemin du retour, j'aurai préfère que ce soit moi, mais à part ça, c'était parfait.

- J'ai gagné notre pari, répondit la dernière arrivée. C'était donc à moi de conduire. Et tu sais très bien que je suis une meilleure pilote que toi.

- Ce n'est pas sur," déclara Emmett alors que Carlisle demandait le calme et que tous rentraient à l'intérieur de la maison.

"Alors, racontez nous tout", demanda t-il quand tout le monde eut pris place dans les fauteuils de la demeure. Le couple était parti faire sa sixième lune de miel en France où ils étaient restés un peu plus d'un mois. Ils avaient souvent communiqué par téléphone mais étaient heureux de se revoir.

Un long récit s'en suivi. Les jeunes étaient content de leur séjour et mirent beaucoup de détail dans leur compte-rendu. Lorsque l'un semblait oublier quelque chose, l'autre le disait.

Esmée paraissait émerveillée. Lorsque le silence fut revenu, de nombreuses minutes plus tard, Alice s'insurgea : "Mais vous voyez vos vêtements ! Il y a une tache noire sur le tissu blanc de ta chemise, Emmett. Et toi, Rosalie, ton pantalon est chiffonnée. Mais qu'est ce que vous avez bien pu faire, vous ne pouvez pas porter cela." Elle n'attendis pas de réponse pour aller chercher d'autres tenues aux derniers arrivants.

Toutes les personnes levèrent les yeux au ciel devant le comportement de la fille. Emmett se mit à rire en disant qu'elle ne changerait jamais.

Attentive, Esmée demanda de quoi avait besoin le couple : s'il voulait prendre une douche. Alice les obligea à changer de vêtement pendant qu'Esmée continuait sa tirade. S'il y avait des réparations à faire sur la voiture, s'il fallait sortir les bagages du coffre. À chaque fois, le couple répondit par la négative ou avouèrent que ça pouvait attendre un peu plus tard.

"Vous avez donc besoin de rien ? interrogea la femme.

- En faite si, répondit Emmett.

- Et quoi ? questionna tout le monde, soit à voix haute ou mentalement.

- J'ai faim, s'exclama le garçon en se levant. Qui est partant pour une partie de chasse ?" Décidément, Emmett ne changerai jamais pensèrent les personnes présente en partant dans un fou rire. Tous furent d'accord, ils se rendirent dans les bois où ils croisèrent Renéesmée et Jacob qui restèrent avec eux le reste de la nuit.


	5. Automne

Cet OS est écrit pour la dix-septième nuit d'écriture du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème** "automne"** en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

Jacob se souvenait. Il était jeune. Il n'avait pas encore dix ans. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec Bella. Son père l'emmenait souvent à la Push afin que Bill la surveille lorsqu'il allait travailler. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'emmener sa fille trop souvent au poste de police.

Bien vite, Jacob et Bella étaient devenus inséparable, ils s'entendaient très bien, partageaient tout.

Assis sur une grosse pierre, à quelques mètres de la maison qu'occupait la famille Black, Jacob et Bella étaient silencieux. Tous les deux étaient dans leur pensée. Leurs regards étaient fixés sur un vieil arbre devant eux, mais ils auraient bien pu fixer autre chose. Un léger vent sifflait.

"J'aime l'automne, déclara d'un coup le garçon, brisant le silence qui s'était établi.

- Moi aussi. C'est beau de voir les feuilles tomber." Le vent faisant vaciller et tomber quelques petites feuilles orangées. L'automne était arrivé, les arbres commençaient à perdre leurs feuilles qui s'étalaient sur le sol formant un épais tapis.

" Il en a beaucoup par terre. Nous pourrions nous coucher dedans, s'imagina Jacob.

- On serait tout sale si on fait ça. Nos papa nous disputerons et on sera puni, réfléchit Bella.

- Mais on s'amuserait."

D'un coup d'œil complice, les deux enfants se levèrent et allèrent dans les feuilles mortes aux pieds de l'arbre. Ils rirent en s'en balançant. Les feuilles volaient.

" En plus, il fait pas trop chaud, ni trop froid en automne contrairement à l'été ou l'hiver, ajouta Bella alors qu'ils se couchaient dans les feuilles.

- Je ne trouve pas qu'il fasse trop froid en hiver. J'ai pas souvent froid, mais la neige nous empêche de bouger même si c'est beau et qu'on peut faire des bonhommes de neige avec," répliqua Jacob.

Un grand cri les appela. Bill venait de les voir. Il les rappelait. Il semblait furieux de voir qu'ils avaient des feuilles dans les cheveux et les vêtements sales.

Quelques années plus tard, Jacob sourit à ce souvenir. Il avait été étroitement surveillé durant les semaines suivantes, ils ne pouvaient plus sortir dehors. Ils ne purent profiter une fois supplémentaires des feuilles cet été là. Charlie avait disputé Bella en voyant les taches noires qui s'étalaient sur ses vêtements.

Il avait aimé l'automne, plus qu'aucune autre saison. Mais aujourd'hui, il était près de la détester : Bella était partie en automne, l'abandonnant. L'automne ravivait ce souvenir qu'il aurait voulu oublier. Il ne pouvait arrêter de penser à Bella en voyant les feuilles tomber et les tapis sur le sol.

C'est bizarre comment on peut aimer une saison avant de finir par la détester.


	6. Soupe

Cet OS est écrit pour la vingt troisième nuit d'écriture du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème **"soupe"** en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Jacob vivait avec son père. Il l'aimait bien. Avec lui, il découvrait la forêt avoisinant la petite maison dans laquelle ils vivaient. Il apprenait beaucoup de chose.

Du haut de ses dix ans, il était curieux de tout. Il aimait la vie qu'il avait. Tout était simple, sauf les difficiles exercices de mathématique que sa maîtresse lui demandait de résoudre.

La seule chose qu'il reprochait à sa vie était que sa maman ne soit plus là. Il regrettait les petites attentions qu'elle pouvait avoir pour lui. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir de présence féminine à qui parler. Il regrettait que sa mère ne puisse pas lui concocter de bon petit plat. Son père ne savait pas bien cuisiner.

C'est pour cela qu'il bénit la venue de Bella Swann. Son père était un ami de celui de la petite fille. Les enfants avaient, à quelques mois près, le même âge. Leur parents les laissaient se voir. Ils s'entendaient bien.

Ils étaient content d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui jouer. Bien sur, il avait des amis comme Embry et Quil, qu'il pouvait voir souvent, mais avoir un nouvel partenaire de jeu est toujours intéressant et peut permettre de quitter la monotonie de sa vie d'enfant.

Surtout que la petite fille ne ressemblait pas à Leah, la sœur de Seth. Contrairement à elle, Bella n'aimait pas beaucoup rester à l'intérieur et s'amuser avec des poupées. Elle préférait de loin courir dehors.

Un jour d'hiver, Charlie Swann avait confié la garde de sa précieuse fille à son ami Bill. Il était de garde au commissariat de police et n'avait trouvé personne d'autre chez qui il pouvait mener Bella. De plus, cela faisait longtemps que les enfants n'avaient pas pu se retrouver ensemble.

Bella était donc contente de passer son après midi chez Jacob, tout comme le garçon était heureux de la visite de son amie. Le seul point négatif du jour était que l'hiver s'était bien installé. Il y avait un peu neigé et faisait très froid à l'extérieur. Les adultes avaient donc refusé que les enfants aillent dehors. Ils étaient donc cantonnés à l'intérieur.

Pendant un moment, ils avaient dessiné et s'étaient amusés avec quelques petites voitures. Jacob avait fini par prendre celle qu'avait Bella et l'avait mis au dessus de sa tête, hors de portée des bras de la fille. Bella avait voulu l'attraper, en vain, malgré ses suppliques.

Bella avait pesté contre sa petite taille qui ne lui permettait pas d'attraper le jouet. Pourtant, elle mangeait souvent de la soupe. Sois disant qu'il fallait en boire pour mieux grandir. Jacob n'était pas convaincu par cela, il n'en avait pas mangé beaucoup et était très grand pour son âge. Son père ne cuisinait pas de soupe. Pour en goûter, il devait être invité chez une autre famille Quileute.

Bella s'insurgea de cela, en déclarant que s'était facile d'en préparer. Elle avait aidé sa maman de nombreuses fois pour la concoction de ce repas. Bill n'avait pas d'idée pour le dîner du soir, Bella demanda donc l'autorisation de faire une soupe.

Bill accepta. Les deux enfants se mirent donc à préparer le potage sous l'œil attentif du paternel qui veillait à ce qu'aucun accident survienne. Ils épluchèrent des pommes de terre et des carottes qu'ils firent bouillir dans de l'eau. Ils ajoutèrent tous les ingrédients nécessaire. Ils mixèrent le tout. Le potage aux légumes fut finalement prêt. Ils furent impatient de le goûter.

Mais pour cela, il fallait attendre un peu afin qu'il soit l'heure de manger. Ce moment arriva finalement. Tous trouvèrent délicieuse la soupe.

En la buvant, Jacob se dit qu'il voudrait bien que sa future femme cuisine aussi bien que Bella. Il réfléchit. Il aimait bien jouer avec elle et elle était très gentille. Il décida de tout faire pour que Bella soit sa fiancée. Il savait pas encore que ça risquait d'être plus compliqué que prévu, mais il était prêt à tout, même à tenir tête à un vampire.


	7. Sang

Cet OS est écrit pour la vingt troisième nuit d'écriture du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème **"sang"** en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

Jacob n'avait jamais aimé le sang. Lorsqu'il était tout petit, il s'évanouissait en en voyant une goutte. Malheureusement, des accidents arrivent et on peut se couper n'importe où. Même une feuille de papier peut se révéler traître et faire perler le liquide acre.

En grandissant, il est devenu plus résistant et ne tombait plus dans les pommes à chaque fois. Mais il n'aimait toujours pas qu'on vienne lui prélever son propre sang afin de faire des analyses biologiques. Lorsqu'un professionnel venait pour le piquer, celui ci devait d'abord attraper le garnement terrifié.

Il était finalement devenu un adolescent et avait compris qu'il ne pouvait plus faire l'enfant capricieux. Il n'aimait toujours pas voir du sang mais se contentait de l'éponger lorsqu'il se blessait.

Par la suite, il est devenu un loup garou. Il a appris l'existence des vampires. Il ne comprenait pas comment des personnes faisaient pour se nourrir de sang. Il n'aurait jamais réussi à faire cela. C'était immonde de s'abreuver d'un liquide d'un autre être humain. Bien sur, il ne pensa pas que le lait de vache qu'il consommait était aussi un liquide produit par un individu. En plus d'être un ennemi naturel des suceurs de sang, grâce à sa condition de lycanthrope, l'incompréhension face à leur alimentation lui donnait une raison de plus pour détester les vampires.

Il les exécra encore plus lorsque Bella décida d'en devenir une pour les beaux yeux de son prince charmant, lui même vampire. Il connaissait Bella depuis sa plus tendre enfance grâce l'amitié de leurs pères. Il avait donc appris à apprécier la fille avant de se rendre compte qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Il aurait tout fait pour elle. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer la fille qu'il aimait en train de vider une créature humaine ou animale de son sang, comme le ferait un pitoyable moustique.

Même s'il avait tué des vampires en tant que loup garou, il n'avait jamais ôté la vie à un animal. Il n'avait donc pas vu de bête se vider de son sang.

Il avait compris que rien ne pourrait faire changer d'avis Bella. Son amie allait devenir une suceuse de sang. La transformation avait eu lieu le jour de la naissance de Renéesmée.

Sans crié gare, alors qu'il pensait aimer Belle, il s'était imprégnait de sa fille. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, mais on l'avait prévenu que l'imprégnation pouvait survenir n'importe quand et concerner n'importe qui.

Edward n'avait pas bien réagit face à cela, mais il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de s'y faire. Bella avait été surprise, comme toute la famille Cullen et la tribu Quileute.

Mais Jacob n'avait pas réfléchi à toutes les conséquences qu'une imprégnation sur une mi-humaine mi-vampire impliquait. La fillette raffolait du sérum riche en hémoglobine, préférant cela à la nourriture humaine.

Il avait eu du mal à voir sa future femme se nourrir de poches de transfusion durant les premiers jours de sa vie. Il n'avait pas pu retenir des haut-le-cœur lorsqu'il avait assister à l'abattage d'une jeune biche. La fillette, âgé de quelques semaines, l'avait d'abords assommé avant de planter ses canines dans la jugulaire de l'animale.

La fille avait grandis et était devenue une femme. Jacob et elle s'étaient mis en couple, comme prédis depuis la naissance de l'enfant.

Le garçon s'était habitué au mode de vie de sa belle famille et fiancée, même s'il préférait ne pas en entendre parler. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à imaginer quelqu'un se faire vider de son sang. Sa tolérance à la vue du liquide rouge s'était considérablement améliorée, et il pouvait sans problème en voir.

Par contre, il ne fut pas content lorsque sa fiancée l'embrassa. Elle venait d'aller chasser. Il n'était pas au courant. La fille avait à peine posé ses lèvres contre les siennes qu'il se recula en pestant : "Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas m'embrasser quand tu viens de manger. Je déteste ça. Le gout est horrible, tout comme l'odeur. Je vais devoir me laver les dents au moins quatre fois."

La fille rit, comme à chaque fois que cette scène se rejouait. Le garçon se faisait toujours avoir. Il n'aimerait jamais le sang.


End file.
